I live this life, for you and for me
by Bonebreakjack
Summary: Takeru and a small look into his relationship with Yusaku post Vrains


I dont own anything!

* * *

Takeru tsked with affection as he saw his boyfriend knocked out on his desk again. Honestly, he's going to develop back problems at this rate. He went about organizing the room, trying to tidy up the typhoon that was made during a job Yusaku was doing.

Humming as he went about, wondering how he became Yusakus new maid bo-

Freezing, Takeru sucked in his lips as he was reminded once more of the people who are supposed to be here that no longer are.

After Yusaku's battle with Ai, he had no one to call family left. He went into a depressive state once he finally put his former partner down. Takeru himself had to mercy kill Roboppy, whose new advance programming made them go out of control.

There are still times where Takeru still expects to hear cheerful beeping, or one of Ai's jokes, or hell, Flame backhand complimenting him.

It's times like these his little apartment never felt so big.

There had to be an intervention staged for Yusaku, who had gotten worse afterward. Between Ryoken and Takeru together, they were able to pull him back from the worst of it. Still, Yusaku would have moments in which he would go a whole day before anyone noticed he was having another episode.

They forced Yusaku to stop his work and spend time with them, showing him that he still had people who loved him. People who were still with them. It got to the point where Yusaku was living more at Takeru's place than he was in his own.

Every little day counts.

It still amazes him that they are together, that they were living together. (_That was a fun, but awkward conversation he wished he could redo. Tripping himself a million times just to ask Yusaku to move out of his house and live with Takeru instead was not the way he attented it to go._) Somewhere along the way, they fell into synch with each other and well, realized they wanted and liked each other.

Takeru's cheeks were heating up so much just thinking about it. How did he get so lucky?

Finally, after having everything tidy once more, he went to Yusaku's side and just smiled as he looked upon that cute sleeping face. With a proper diet that didn't consist of hotdogs and store-bought food, Yusaku was finally filling out a bit more. Though the baby fat of his cheeks never seem to leave, he was slightly taller now and his hair was a bit longer. (_And wasn't it strange to see him look more like Ai's human form every day? Maybe Ai based himself more on Yusaku than he thought._) Yusaku was still thin and pale, but now it was more on the healthier side of things.

Can't do anything about those under eye bags though. Yusaku refuses to sleep like a normal human being. Takeru would sometimes wake up, annoyed when he heard the clickety clacking of Yusaku's keyboarding going at 3 am in the morning. It took a lot of kissing and whining before he could pull him away from his work.

Reaching out, Takeru ruffled the long blue locks causing Yusaku to yawn loudly as he was woken from slumber. A sleepy eye peeked out, staring at him with a questioning look before leaning into Takeru's warm hand.

Takeru had to cover his mouth to keep himself from cooing. Yusaku reminded him too much of a cat at times.

Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and shuffled closer.

"Okay, Mr. Busy body. Its bedtime for you. You can continue your workaholic tendencies tomorrow~" Yusaku mumbled, annoyed and clearly not wanting to move, before giving in and leaning back in the chair, pushing himself away from the computer. Lifting his arms towards Takeru, he made grabby motions with his hands.

Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, he picked Yusaku up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, before finally carrying him off to bed. Takeru himself sighed, content with the solid living weight of Yusaku in his arms.

Yes. They lost people, so many. But they were still alive and the ones they loved, will live on in them until they reunite once more.


End file.
